guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Sol Badguy
The biggest Queen reference in a video game series ever, Sol is the other main character and the eternal rival to Ky Kiske in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. At first glance, he is an aloof, anti-hero bounty hunter, whose odd taste in rectangular, blunt swords (aka, the Fuenken, or Fireseal sword) belies his terrifying fighting ability, and the amazing genius and emotional depths beneath that brash exterior. Character Design Creator Daisuke Ishiwatari designed Sol in many ways to reflect as his alter ego and also recorded Sol's in-game voice acting (the voice actor for GGXX's story mode and drama CDs however, is done by Hikaru Hanada). Ishiwatari's favorite band is Queen, and he thus named Sol Badguy, whose "real" name is Frederick (or Freddie for short), after Freddie Mercury, whose nickname was 'Mr. Bad Guy'. Like Ishiwatari, Sol's favorite band is also said to be Queen, with Sol's favorite album being Sheer Heart Attack. All of Sol's theme songs, "Keep Yourself Alive" 1, 2, and 3, share the same name as the first track off of Queen's debut album. Sol's normal character design depicts him as left-handed, with reddish brown hair and eyes, wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along with white jeans. His headband bears the words 'Rock You', a reference to the Queen song "We Will Rock You", while his belt buckle has the word 'FREE'. Sol's character design also contains a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, including a lone one on his left forearm. Sol fights using a blunt, rectangular sword known as Fuenken (Fireseal) through which he releases a range of fire-based attacks. Story Background His exact history is unclear, but it is known for certain that Sol's real name is Frederick, who not only was one of the lead scientists of the Gear Project, but is also the prototype Gear from over a hundred years before the events of the Guilty Gear games. As a prototype, he is immune to the orders of Commander Gears. He was personally acquainted with That Man prior to the Crusades. His headband is actually a Gear-suppression device which prevents him from giving into his Gear nature and losing his rationality, at the cost of suppressing much of his power. The headband also conceals the glowing red brand on his forehead, the telltale mark that would expose him as a Gear. In Guilty Gear 2: Overture this headband suppression device seems to have malfunctioned due to I-No's doing (throwing Sol into the past to fight his past-self: Order Sol ) in Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus, Sol's ending. Sol seems to have broken or cracked the seal on his headband. This might explain the increase in Sol's strength in Guilty Gear 2. As Frederick, Sol created the "Outrage", which he called a supreme Anti-Gear weapon. The Outrage is actually not one weapon but several - eight components called "Jinki" (Godlike Weapons), which greatly amplify their wielders' magical ability. Only three Outrage weapons are currently known to be active - Sol's own Fuuenken (Fireseal), Ky's Fuuraiken (Thunderseal), and Anji Mito's twin fans, Zessen (Unparalleled Fans). The other five are supposedly in the custody of the United Nations, although some fans believe Paracelsus, A.B.A's living key, to be a jinki. Frederick also saved Kliff Undersn (one of the leaders of the Holy Orders and the one who named Ky leader of the Holy knights) when Kliff was still a young boy. Roughly half a century later, he was himself recruited into the order, as a bounty hunter named "Sol Badguy." Sol took part in the Crusades, ironically becoming one of the best fighters on the human side. At this time he was a member of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights (Seikishidan). He acquired the nickname "Corrupted Immoral Flame" (Haitoku no Honoo) during that time, a name that such figures as I-No and Justice use for him later. However, he later became disenchanted with the methods of the Sacred Order. At an unspecified time, Sol fled the order, taking with him the Fuuenken, which the Holy Knights had come to consider a sacred treasure. The theft earned him Ky's enmity; ironically, since Sol himself forged the Fuuenken. In 2175, Sol faced Justice directly. The two fought, and Justice won - in the process, discovering that Sol was a Gear (but not his true identity as a creator of the Gears). Justice attempted to assert her power as a Commander Gear to control Sol, but was unable to do so. Exploiting her confusion and weakness from the fight, the Holy Orders, led by Ky Kiske, sealed Justice away, bringing the war to an end. Guilty Gear Canon states that Sol was the winner of the Tournament, and it is here that Justice discovers that Sol is, in fact, Frederick. Justice, in her dying words, comments that she wishes that "the three of us" could talk one last time, and Sol swears to kill That Man. Guilty Gear X Sol has three endings, all of which involve a fight against Dizzy, who has a half-million World Dollar bounty on her head. However, he spares her life in all of them, losing against her in his second ending, and judging that she isn't a threat to the world in the other two. In his third ending, we see a conversation between That Man and one of his servants, in which That Man cryptically says, "To think there was a daughter...most interesting." It is revealed Drama CD Side Black to be in reference to Justice being Dizzy's mother. Guilty Gear XX His storyline here involves chasing down I-No. His first ending, after he defeats I-No, leads to a direct confrontation with That Man. That Man casually deflects all Sol's attacks, and says that Sol is needed because soon a greater battle than the Crusades will occur. In Sol's second ending, Slayer informs him of the Post-War Administration Bureau's interest in Dizzy, which catches his interest. In the third, he fights Dizzy, who had been possessed by Necro after I-No knocked her off the Mayship, and sends Dizzy on her way to meet Johnny and May. Trivia *Sol is as good at cooking as Jam. *It is unknown why Sol carries a violent vendetta against That Man. Fans have speculated that it is because he might've been a unwilling participant in the Gear conversion experiment. Others suspect that he is enraged at how That Man has used his research(as he is stated to be the lead scientist behind the "Gear Concept) to turn Gears into biological killing machines, which has resulted in the mass genocide of the human race. Gallery Image:Ggending sol.gif|Sol's 'Guilty Gear' ending Image:Ggxplusending sol2.jpg|Sol's second ending in 'Guilty Gear X Plus' Image:Ggj sp 01.png|'Guilty Gear Judgment' Special ending 1 Image:Ggj sp 02.png|'Guilty Gear Judgment' Special ending 2 Image:Ggj sp 03.png|'Guilty Gear Judgment' Special ending 3 Image:Ggx am so.jpg|Sol's 'Guilty Gear X' Arcade ending Image:Ggxplusspecial sol.jpg|Sol's Guilty Gear X Plus' special ending Image:Ggxxac am so.png|Sol's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Arcade ending Image:Ggxxr am so.jpg|Sol's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Arcade ending Image:Ggxxr sm so1.jpg|Sol's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story mode ending Path 1 Image:Ggxxr sm so3.jpg|Sol's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story mode ending Path 3 Image:Ggxxs am so.png|Sol's 'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade ending Image:Homg.jpg|Sol's 'Guilty Gear Isuka' ending Image:Sol Badguy.jpg|Sol as seen in 'Guilty Gear 2 Overture' Image:Sol Headshot.jpg|Sol's headshot art in 'Guilty Gear 2 Overture' Image:Sol10.jpg|Official Sol Badguy art Image:Sol11.jpg|fanart Image:Sol7.jpg|fanart Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters